Seul
by BlazeMind
Summary: Tony Stark est un milliardaire, play-boy, philanthrope et un super héros connu et reconnu de tous mais il est seul, il l'a toujours été. One Shot (pas vraiment heureux) sur le personnage d'Iron Man.


Tony Stark était seul. On le lui avait déjà dit quand il était prisonnier dans cette grotte afghane, Yisen le lui avait dit, à cette époque où il pensait tout avoir. Mais il s'était rendu compte que effectivement il n'avait rien, aucune attache, aucune famille digne de ce nom.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, des années auparavant, tout avait changé en apparence. Les filles ne se succédaient plus dans son lit, seule Pepper y avait sa place. Aujourd'hui il avait aussi Rhodey, il était devenu un véritable meilleur ami et plus seulement un copain de beuverie. Il y avait même les Avengers, de simple collègues de travail qui étaient devenus une véritable famille après les longues journées passées ensemble à la Tour Stark.

Encore une fois il semblait tout avoir et il y a quelques mois cela lui convenait, il était heureux et comblé. Mais contrairement à ses années de débauche, il n'était plus capable de se cacher ses propres sentiments. Et il se sentait incroyablement seul.

Il était le grand Tony Stark, sûrement la personnalité la plus connue et appréciée de son époque, il était intouchable et invincible autant grâce à sa répartie légendaire largement teintée d'ironie que grâce à son armure.

Mais voilà, tout cela formait un mur autour de lui, ça le coupait du monde, de ses proches, c'était comme une prison. Une prison que personne n'arrivait à franchir et il en souffrait beaucoup mais en silence évidemment.

Paradoxalement, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse la franchir et il en ignorait la raison même si il lui arrivait de se complaire dans sa situation. Tout le monde ne peut pas prétendre être indépendant sentimentalement.

oOo

La semaine avait été éprouvante, Stark avait du faire face avec les autres Avengers présent à la Tour, c'est-à-dire, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Thor et Captain America à de multiples menaces. Cinq jours durant, ils avaient du combattre contre des monstres qui s'ils étaient inoffensifs seuls devenaient un vrai fléau en groupe.

L'équipe de super héros avait voulu fêter leur victoire définitive et un week-end bien mérité alors ils étaient sortis tous ensemble dans un bar qu'ils avaient privatisé pour l'occasion. Et Tony avait commencé à boire, beaucoup, comme il le faisait avant, quand ça n'allait vraiment pas. Il enchaînait les verres comme si le flot de la boisson allait pouvoir noyer ses sombres pensées.

Il bu tellement que ses coéquipiers durent le porter ou plutôt le traîner jusqu'à la Tour alors qu'il n'était que 22h. Ils avaient rarement vu Tony dans cet état mais personne ne se doutait qu'il allait mal, malgré le flot de paroles incohérentes qu'il avait débité durant la soirée, il avait réussi à taire ses sentiments.

Aucun des Avengers n'était d'humeur à aller se coucher, ils avaient tous leurs propres démons et ils n'étaient pas pressés d'aller les retrouver dans leur sommeil. Ils s'assirent donc dans le salon en devisant, se racontant des anecdotes de missions et plus généralement leur vie.

oOo

Aux alentours de 2h du matin alors que les Avengers étaient dans une partie de carte plutôt animée, Tony Stark s'éveilla. Un affreux mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne mais voilà des années qu'il avait appris à vivre avec. Il avait la tête vide, c'était une des choses qu'il aimait après une cuite, ne pas avoir de pensées parasites.

Seulement, cette fois-ci rien ne se passa comme prévu. Sans aucune raison apparente et alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui, il eut un flash-back qui se transforma en un cauchemar éveillé, il se revit en captivité et devant lui se tenait Yisen qui lui répétait inlassablement qu'il était seul, toujours et encore seul, que personne ne le comprenait et que personne ne comprendrait jamais sa détresse.

Tony resta dans un état second pas plus d'une trentaine de secondes mais cela suffit à le déboussoler et à le bouleverser complètement ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus les Avengers qui s'étaient rendu à son chevet.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui le milliardaire se sentit oppressé par tout ses regards alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il se leva pour aller rejoindre le bar où il se servit un verre de whisky pur malt. Il le vida d'un trait sentant le liquide descendre le long de sa gorge tandis que ses pensées s'emballaient.

Puis son esprit se bloqua et se focalisa sur une seule pensée, qui était la source de tout ses maux dernièrement, SEUL. IL ÉTAIT SEUL. SEUL. Il se crispa, sa main s'ouvrit, son verre s'écrasa sur le carrelage et se brisa dans un bruit sourd.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Tony de glisser au sol, il respirait difficilement comme si ses poumons ne voulaient pas accepter l'air qui leur étaient proposés, l'ex-playboy n'arrivait pas à se calmer et commençait à s'agiter.

Il tremblait de tout ses membres, il était perdu, n'avait plus de repères, il n'entendait même pas les voix qui se pressaient autour de lui, il ne savait même pas qu'il était entouré, il était prisonnier de son esprit.

Il se retrouva adossé au mur, la tête entre les mains. Il faisait une crise d'angoisse et il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Puis d'un seul coup tout s'arrêta aussi vite que ça avait commencé, il était fatigué, trop fatigué pour continuer à avoir peur, pour continuer à penser.

Alors lentement il retrouva ses esprits, il pris conscience de son environnement, des Avengers et de leurs mines inquiètes qui le fixait, du verre brisé qui entaillait ses mains et enfin de sa position de faiblesse, lui qui était avachi au sol.

Tous avaient compris qu'il faisait une crise d'angoisse et tous en ignoraient la raison, il paraissait encore si heureux jusqu'à ce soir. L'équipe essaya d'en apprendre davantage sans le brusquer mais Tony ne voulait pas parler.

C'était ironique mais il voulait être seul du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait alors il se leva et sans un mot il rejoignit ses appartements, ordonnant à Jarvis de ne laisser entrer personne.

Le grand Tony Stark n'était pas prêt à être aidé et il doutait de l'être un jour.

 **FIN**


End file.
